


Bare; Look at Me

by Verabird



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: And a blowjob, Consent is Sexy, M/M, Sublas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabird/pseuds/Verabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Smutty Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare; Look at Me

Douglas looked good on his knees. This was Martin's professional opinion, and all things considered, from all angles, it was the right opinion. Douglas' submission was always particularly beautiful because he managed to present himself with full dignity, he somehow remained wholly in control, and the simple act of kneeling brought an air of composure to him.

Earlier, Martin had wrapped one of Douglas' own soft silk ties around a pair of willing wrists behind his back, and secured them with several overlaying knots of high complexity. Martin's attention to detail and ability to tie fine knots had served him well lately.

He let out a contented sigh as he gazed down at Douglas, cocking his head to one side and teasing a smile. Douglas rolled his eyes, but started nonetheless when a soft palm grazed his cheek and held his chin firmly.

"I hope you're not going to leave me like this all day," He said with a smirk. He wriggled his fingers, feeling a certain pleasure in the way elements of freedom were entwined with sure entrapment.

"I have plans," Martin said softly, voice a delicate hush. Douglas overwhelmed him on a daily basis with swooping kisses and smooth remarks and touches inappropriate for the workplace, but here Douglas overwhelmed him simply by existing.

Martin let his hand trail from Douglas' jaw, down his neck and across his broad bare shoulders. He gave his arm a gentle reassuring squeeze then let it drop to his own side. His fingers brushed against his own bare thigh. On an instinctual basis, Douglas found himself following the fingertips and then pressed a gentle kiss onto Martin's hip bone. His lips barely touched, they were so delicate, and Martin shivered as Douglas placed a row of kisses along the inside of his thighs, travelling towards Martin's stirring cock. A breath of warm air scattered across the sensitive skin and Martin stepped back. Douglas looked up, met his gaze, there was something of concern in his expression, a question.

"Keep going," Martin breathed out eventually, once he realised that Douglas was waiting for permission. To strengthen the confirmation, Martin allowed his hand to rest on top of Douglas head, it curved through his soft hair, pressing against the back of his neck, and Douglas leaned into the touch.

He kissed the tip of Martin's length before licking in one swift motion from top to bottom. The sudden warm sensation sent a shiver through Martin's body, and this time he stepped forward to accept it. Douglas smiled at the reaction he probed and continued to plant endless kisses across Martin's thighs and hips and cock and the delicate dip of his pubic bone. This sensation was intense and gentle at the same time and Martin moaned softly in response. This only egged Douglas on and he pressed his lips against the head, catching drops of precum on his tongue, tasting Martin wholly in his mouth.

Then he parted his lips and took Martin's full length inside him in one movement. Martin gasped, hotness and wetness engulfing him completely in that moment. His fingers tensed and took hold of Douglas' hair more firmly, and the other hand came up to meet it. With one he held firm, and with the other he carded soft strands of floppy hair gently through his fingers.

"God yes Douglas, that's—"

His words were stunted as Douglas began moving his tongue, swallowing around Martin in his mouth and sucking in a rhythm that was almost too much to bare. Martin's palms grew hot and his thighs prickled, the sensation was sending him to the edge. It wasn't right that Douglas could be so perfectly brilliant at everything, but here he was sending Martin into a blissful disarray. It was building up inside him and he knew it would be any moment.

"Look at me," He gasped out, and then a little firmer. "Look at me."

Martin glanced down to see Douglas' eyes flick up to meet his. Warm lidded brown looking up at him, full of longing and desire, and, God Martin hoped it was love. Martin came, his hand still against the back of Douglas' neck, but Douglas - obedient as he was - needed no command to stay put.

After a few moments he pulled back, licked his lips, swollen and wet from Martin, and smiled. Martin felt his chest swell in pride and his own lust as he knelt down, cradled Douglas' face in his palms, and kissed him fully. He tasted himself, but most importantly he tasted Douglas, a beautiful combination of obedience and desperation and longing and love.


End file.
